


Incensed

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fortune-telling.
Relationships: Kagero/Orochi (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Incensed

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'delicate'

"Shall I see what the day has waiting for you?" Orochi questioned as she ran her fingers over her shelves of divination items. Kagero knew them all-- cards and stones and gilded bones and herbs and incense aplenty... 

"If you'd like," Kagero replied. She had a feeling that it would be a good day. Already the sky was blue and clear, she was there with Orochi, and... 

Orochi smiled as she chose a stick of her favorite incense and lit it with her fingers. Then she was quiet a long moment as she watched the thin, delicate smoke begin to drift upward in slow, lazy spirals. 

"A good day," she finally said. "Though it would be better if you went with your Orochi on a little shopping expedition and had lunch with her." 

Kagero did not smile, but she did nod. That would be nice, if Ryoma didn't require her. They both knew that he came first in her life and deep down, Kagero knew Orochi felt much the same towards her lady. 

"Then I'd best not linger too long," Kagero finally replied. "I need to find some coins and take stock of my own supplies..." 

"Better to wait til your incense burns down, or you may cause something bad to happen..." 

This time, Kagero did smile. She knew this to be nothing more than a ploy by Orochi to keep her in bed. 

But, as she reached to pull Orochi back to her side, it was one that worked.


End file.
